NUHyperForce Alliance
28 |totalstrength = 671,746 |avgstrength = 23,991 |totalnukes = 25 |rank = 143 |score = 2.66 |forumurl = http://nuhyperforce.smfforfree.com |joinurl = http://nuhyperforce.smfforfree.com/index.php/topic,3.0.html |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/Nuhyper |ircchannel = #Nuhyper }} Charter 2.0 NUHyperForce Article A. Preamble We the Members of NUHyperForce strive to develop a united alliance supporting each member that calls NUHyperForce home. NUHyperForce creates an environment of mutual respect and allows for free expression of opinion and ideas without prejudice or concern for reprisal as long as the intent of our Charter is met. The NUHyperForce Charter creates the opportunity for our membership to collectively strengthen the political, social, economic, and defensive capabilities of our alliance, for the betterment and protection of its members, and for the overall benefit of the blue sphere as well as planet BOB. Article B. Admission Requirements Admission to NUHyperForce shall be very selective and requires all applicants to study provided reading material, pass an exam, and pass an interview on IRC before admission as a full member will be considered. The basic initial criteria is as follows: #NUHyperForce shall be a Blue alliance and all nations rulers deciding to join NUHyperForce shall be given 30 days to move to the Blue Team. Exceptions shall be made on a case by case basis depending on level of experience and current status of trades. As an example, if a mature nation joins NUHyperForce, is not blue, but has a very good circle with long time partners, then an exception can be granted. However, if those trades were to change, then that nation would be expected to migrate to the Blue Sphere. #Application Process - Any nation may request admission to NUHyperForce by making an application containing the following information and posting it in the appropriate location in the forums (applications for new members area): a. Nation Name: b. Ruler Name: c. Nation Strength: d. Link to nation: e. Forum Name (Your forum name should be the same as ruler name): f. Past Alliances: g. Recruited By: h. Are you currently at war? i. Any Special Skills or Training (graphics? previous experience in CN? HTML?, etc.): j. I confirm I will not start wars without permission from the alliance: Yes or No #Any NU member may then ask the applicant questions in their application thread. #The Chancellor or assigned Commanding Officer will perform a background check and will decide whether or not the ruler will be accepted as an applicant. #After an applicant is accepted they will be put into probationary period and will put "NUHyperForce Applicant" as their Alliance Affiliation on their main CN nation page. During this time the new applicant must complete a basic education by attending the NUHyperForce Academy and completing the Academy Exam. In addition, the applicant must complete an IRC Interview with a senior member (typically the Chancellor or assigns). The intention of the interview is to weed out applicants who don't appear to understand the academy or our basic prinicples of our alliance. Once these steps are completed to the satisfaction of the Chancellor, then the applicant will graduate to full member status. Nations under 60 days old will be required to work through the Academy, take the quiz, and complete the interview during their probationary period. The Chancellor with input optional from other alliance members has the authority to adjust this requirement based on a review of the applicants information including but not limited to number of days played, references, and past experience. #Once a ruler has been admitted to the alliance as a full member, the ruler shall have the same rights and duties as other members of NUHyperForce as outlined within this Charter and other governing alliance documents. Article C. Definitions #NUHyperForce Command Council, defined as the highest authority in the alliance, has full rights and control over the alliance. #Chancellor, defined as the leader of the alliance, oversees the day to day operations of the alliance and makes command decisions. #Commanding Officers, defined as the ranking officers for each command centers that run the alliance. They are appointed and dismissed by the Chancellor. #Command Centers, defined as the physical location for each part of the government located within the forums. Article D. Appointment to Government Positions #All Commanding Officer positions in the alliance will be appointed by the Chancellor. #The appointments last until the ruler is removed or until the ruler resigns. #The Chancellor has complete authority to appoint and dismiss a ruler from any government position at any time for any reason, excluding members of the Command Council. Article E. Government Structure The alliance government consists of the following: #NUHyperForce Command Council #Chancellor #Commanding Officers (appointed by the Chancellor) #Command Centers (the physical location of each center in the forums where information is posted) Article F. The NUHyperForce Command Council The NUHyperForce Command Council consists of senior members including at the time of charter creation - ozzlok, persephone de abydos, and orionsway. This council has the ability to rule on all decisions including but not limited to war, treaties, member actions, chancellor appointments, and charter amendments. The NUHyperForce Command Council has the following authority: #Supporting the Chancellor in finding solutions to problems as they arise and working with the solutions the Chancellor brings to the NUHyperForce Command Council for discussion. #The Council will be the judicial body of the alliance tasked with determining the proper punishment for members who act against the alliance, its members, and/or the overall intent of the charter. #Approval of treaties that are recommended for approval by the Chancellor. #Approval of alliance-wide war and peace declarations (individual situations to be handled by the Commanding Officer of Defense and Tactics and the Chancellor). #Approval of changes to the Charter that are approved by the Chancellor. #Decide the punishment of members that have committed crimes against the Charter, NUHyperForce, or other outside ruler/nation/alliances. #Additional members may be added to the Council through nomination by an existing Council member with majority approval of members within the council. #The term of service in NUHyperForce Command Council is indefinite. Resignation from the Command Council is accomplished by sending a message to all other council members. #All command council decisions require majority vote for final approval. Article G. The Chancellor The Chancellor is the leader of the alliance. #The Chancellor is the head of NUHyperForce, and conducts his/her authorities in accordance with the provisions of this Charter. #The Chancellor can be any member of NUHyperForce including a member of the Command Council. #Direct oversight of all Commanding Officers (Commanding Officers report directly to the Chancellor). #Declaration of war and ceasefire with majority approval of the NUHyperForce Command Council. #Discusses treaties with the Commanding Officer of Foreign Affairs and makes decisions on which treaties to approve and present to the NUHyperForce Command Council for approval, by majority vote if necessary. #In the event the Chancellor steps down, is removed by the Command Council, or otherwise goes missing in action for more than 10 days, the NUHyperForce Command Council will appoint a replacement. #The Chancellor can be removed by majority vote of the Command Council for misconduct, ignoring the charter, inactivity, or poor performance. #After 3 months of holding the position of Chancellor, the Command Council has the option of replacing the Chancellor as they see fit for reasons of providing opportunity for other members of the alliance, needing new direction, or just providing a change. Majority vote of the Command Council is required to make this change. Article H. The Commanding Officers The government consists of Commanding Officers that are appointed by and work and report directly to the Chancellor. Commanding Officers will be responsible to run their command centers and have the sole authority to appoint and dismiss assistants at will to help run their respective command center. If the Chancellor does not appoint a member to a position, then the Chancellor shall perform the duties as outlined herein. #Commanding Officer of Internal Affairs (CoIA) - Responsible for the internal environment of the alliance including forum organization, rosters, tracking membership and ghosts, and development and management of web applications as needed and appropriate. Responsible for recruitment, coordinating the academy and keeping a list of Academy Graduates, performing the IRC interview with applicants. Posts announcements as appropriate that highlight individual achievements as well as overall alliance advancement. Responsible for helping each nation within our alliance to develop the best trade circle possible using as many alliance members as possible and making sure non-alliance trade partners are within the blue sphere. Responsible for arranging tech deals between buyers both within and outside our alliance with sellers within/outside of our alliance as appropriate. The Commanding Officer of Technology is responsible for compliance with Article M of this Charter. Responsible for arranging grants as appropriate. #Commanding Officer of Foreign Affairs (CoFA) - Responsible for conducting foreign relations with other alliances, establishing embassies in other alliance forums, making first contact with new alliances, and bringing potential treaties to the attention of the Chancellor. Responsible for training and managing alliance ambassadors and growing other alliances embassies in our forums as well as our presence in other alliance forums. #Commanding Officer of Defense and Tactics (CoDT) - Responsible for all areas involving the military and war administration and planning as it relates to defense from rogue attacks as well as the preparation for war on an alliance-wide scale. Organizes war games as needed to train any member in the art of war. Article I. War #NUHyperForce shall be a predominately peaceful alliance but shall not hesitate to defend itself or assist its allies if war becomes necessary. It is the policy of NUHyperForce to honor all agreed upon and signed treaties. #No member of NUHyperForce shall engage in any aggressive attacks or spy missions that are not authorized by the Commanding Officer of Defense and Tactics with the advice of the Commanding Officer of Foreign Affairs and the approval of the Chancellor. Situations in which a member may attack another nation include but are not limited to defense against rogue attacks and war games conducted by the Commanding Officer of Defense and Tactics. If a member of NUHyperForce is attacked, that member has the right to defend themselves but only after approval has been granted as indicated herein. The Commanding Officer of Defense and Tactics will use diplomatic means to resolve the issue first and if diplomatic means are not possible, military action may be taken. #Alliance Wide Wars shall be decided upon by the Chancellor with majority approval of the Command Council. Once the decision to declare war has been approved, the declaration must be posted on the Cybernations Forums to take effect. The Commanding Officer of Defense and Tactics will be responsible for all war efforts. Decisions about peace and surrender terms shall be made by using the same method described for going to alliance-wide war. #NUHyperForce shall not carry out a first strike nuclear war unless attacked first with nuclear weapons and/or approved by the Chancellor and Command Council. #Tech Raids - no member is allowed to engage in Tech Raids for any reason without the permission of the Commanding Officer of Defense and Tactics. In general, tech raids are not promoted within NUHyperForce and will generally not be permitted without explanation of special circumstances. Repeat offenders of this rule will be expelled from the alliance and possibly attacked. Article J. Disciplinary Action The NUHyperForce Command Council shall be the judicial body in the alliance. #In the event that any member (including members, Commanding Officers, and the Chancellor) of NUHyperForce breaks the rules and guidelines of the Charter, the issue shall be brought to a member of the NUHyperForce Command Council and the accused member shall be remasked as "accused" until the proceedings are concluded. The NUHyperForce Command Council shall have the power to select a fair and equal disciplinary action to be applied to members of NUHyperForce it feels is proportionate to the offense up to and including zero-infrastructure through war. Members are expected to treat all rulers with dignity, respect, patience, and with an air of coorperation toward the main goals of the alliance. #Any NUHyperForce Command Council member that acts in contradiction to the charter or the intent of the charter will be subject to an investigation conducted by the Chancellor and will include a detailed explanation of the transgression to the other members of the Command Council to determine the fate of the member including but not limited to explusion from the alliance. #Permanent Zero Infra will not be allowed in NUHyperForce. If zero infra is selected as punishment, once the nation has reached the level of Zero Infra, the punishment is concluded and the nation has the right to rebuild without prejudice from any member bounded by this Charter. Article K. Amendments #Any member of NUHyperForce may propose amendments to the Charter of NUHyperForce. #A proposed amendment will be reviewed and decided upon by the Chancellor with approval from the Command Council. #If the Chancellor and Command Council approves the Amendment, the Chancellor is responsible for implementing the necessary changes including but not limited to updating the Charter as appropriate. Article L. Merger and Individual Membership Termination #The Chancellor with majority agreement from the Command Council has the authority to merge NUHyperForce with another alliance. #When an individual wishes to leave NUHyperForce they may do so at any time by simply sending a pm to the Commanding Officer of Internal Affairs as well as posting a message indicating their desire to leave in the Members Lounge. However, any nation who elects to leave after having received a grant or any other form of aid within 30 days of receiving said aid shall be required to pay back the aid in full as per the guidelines outlined in the Command Center for Finance as well as any other command center within the alliance that may govern the receipt of said aid. If the ruler does not comply with this requirement and a resolution can not be reached, then the Commanding Officer of Defense and Tactics with the approval of the Chancellor may authorize war against that nation at their discretion. Article M. Tech Deals #Intra-Alliance Trading - NUHyperForce believes in allowing older, stronger nations to buy technology from its younger, smaller nations for a contracted cost agreed upon by the Command Center for Finance, the buyer, and the seller. #Canceling A Tech Deal - When a nation wants to cancel a technology trade deal, they must give a minimum of five days notice so that a new buyer or seller can be found. If it is less than five days, the person who wants to cancel needs to find a replacement on their own or continue the deal until they are able to give a five day notice. #Tech Tardiness - NUHyperForce Alliance does not tolerate lateness in sending out aid offers. If a nation is late in sending out aid, they will receive a warning from the Commanding Officer of Finance. If this nation is late again without giving prior notification to all members involved, they will not be allowed to continue participating in tech deals once the current tech deal is completed. The NUHyperForce Alliance prides itself on completing technology deals with other alliances and does not want to have lateness issues with other alliances. #Aid Scamming - The NUHyperForce does not tolerate aid scamming. NUHF Government Signatures See also